Poisonous Wrath
by James S-310
Summary: Set in season 2, after being wounded by an attack of team Hiverax. Ky Stax starts to act differently...even more aggressive until he can become something worse. Contains KyXMaya please read and review :D P.s. sorry for the crappy summary :P
1. One little green thing is a big mess

**Poisonous wrath**

Normal routine for team Stax as they headed to collect shadow kairu in the outsides of Egypt.

-"So, who's for a good walk in the desert?" Ky asked.

-"You do realize that we won't be walking so long since the relic is just a few steps away, right?" Boomer commented.

-"I know, I was just joking!" Ky said.

-All right, guys. Let's get that kairu." Maya said so she and her team exited the X-scaper to find the relic full of shadow kairu.

When they were literally just three steps away from the relic they were ready to collect the energy until team Hiverax arrived to take the kairu as well.

-"This kairu energy is ours." Nexus declared.

-"In your dreams, kairu challenge!" Ky said.

-"Challenge accepted." Vexus said.

The battle was intense since the Hiverax were worthy and dangerous opponents, but team Stax was proving to be superior in this battle.

-"Brothers, I think is time to use the new secret weapon." Hexus suggested trough psychic connection with his brothers.

-"Indeed." Vexus and Nexus said so they combined their three most powerful attacks until they formed a sword looking attack.

-"Lethal sword!" The trio of Hiverax said and they launched their attack at Ky and he evaded the attack but it wasn't good enough so it made a scratch in his left cheek.

-"GHAA!" Ky exclaimed when he got his face scratched.

-"Ky!" Maya exclaimed.

-"You okay?" Boomer asked.

-"It's nothing, let's end this." Ky declared and he used his Plasma tornado attack and incredibly it made the Hiverax fly away.

-"Wow, how did you do that?" Boomer said amazed.

-"I have no idea…" Ky said.

-"Anyway, let's take the kairu and go home." Maya said.

After they drained the shadow kairu energy, they went back to the X-scaper on route back to the monastery.

-"Ky, are you sure you're okay? That scratch in your face doesn't look good." Maya commented while she was staring at Ky's scar.

-"Stop worrying Maya, is not something severe anyway." Ky commented but he had no idea how dangerous that green glowing scar on his face could make.

-"It doesn't matter; I'll be watching that green scar of yours." Maya said and she left to her room.

-"Gee…what's with her?" Ky commented.

-"Maya has a point, Ky. That thing in your face doesn't look normal." Boomer applied.

-"Come on, pal. It's nothing to be worry about." Ky commented.

The next day another shadow kairu deposit was located somewhere near an abandoned town in Transylvania, incredibly Ky's wound was still fresh but it's green color was glowing more and more every second.

-"We're getting closer." Ky commented as they were searching for the shadow kairu, a few minutes later they found the relic inside an abandoned mansion.

-"Great, a big and creepy abandoned mansion." Boomer said.

-"For the last time, Boomer. There are no ghosts in places like this." Maya said.

-"But we are!" A voice said and then team Radikkor jumped in front of team Stax.

-"Hey, Ky. Looking good." Zair said mocking.

-"I knew this thing in my face made me more handsome." Ky said joking.

-"Focus." Maya said sounding a little bit mad.

-"Don't get jealous." Ky said and Maya only scoffed.

Then both teams started their kairu challenge, this fight was shorter than usual since Ky was more powerful but yet more aggressive in battle. During the last moments of the battles Ky used the electro cage attack to stun Techris and then he punched him in the face so hard that made him fly away and he crashed outside the mansion and he landed in a graveyard. For his dismay Ky jumped to the graveyard too.

-"Time for a beat down." Ky said and he started to punch Techris until he left him unconscious.

-"Ky, that's enough." Maya said stopping her leader.

-"Yeah, I guess so." Ky said and then team Stax walked away victorious in the battle and they drained the shadow kairu energy.

Back at the monastery, Both Maya and Boomer were worried about their friend. He's never been like an aggressive warrior in his life.

-"Something is definitely wrong with him." Boomer said.

-"Yeah…but we'll find out more about this tomorrow." Maya applied.

-"Good thinking, 'cause I'm done for and I can really use some sleep." Boomer commented.

-"Right, see ya later Boom." Maya said and while Boomer went to his room to sleep, Maya went to the training arena and she found Ky punching all the punching bags. He was an excellent fighter but he was starting to get more aggressive and he even ripped off one of the punching bags and threw it to the ground and he started to beat it until the bag was completely destroyed.

-"I think you really need to rest." Maya said and without saying one more word she went back inside the X-scaper to get some rest as well, but when she entered the ship she hadn't notice something wrong in Ky.

-"Hmph, if you insist." Ky whispered and while he was smiling and his green scar was glowing hard, plus his left eye had turned green as well.

**To be continued…**


	2. The venom is spreading

**Chapter 2: The venom is spreading**

A few weeks later, Ky and his team were on another quest to find more shadow kairu but what Maya and Boomer didn't know was that the venom of the Hiverax's attack was spreading all around Ky. This venom it is considerate a lethal one but not meant to kill; but to spread anger, violence and cold blood in the host.

Now heading back to team Stax, they found around the night the location of the shadow kairu somewhere in the center of a forest which, according to Maya's theory, has been snowing for ten months because of the shadow kairu.

-"The sooner we get the kairu, the better." Boomer commented as he was shivering because of the cold.

-"Funny, guess cold blood can't feel the cold." Ky whispered as his left eye was getting green.

-"Did you say anything, Ky?" Maya asked.

-"Uh…no, let's get going." Ky said and his left eye turned blue again without Maya to notice it.

Later team Stax we're getting closer.

-"The X-reader indicates that we're closer, do you sense anything, Maya?" Ky said and then Maya started to use her kairu sense ability.

-"Yeah, it's right in front of us." Maya said and then Boomer kicked the rests of a tree and then they found a strange box which was full of shadow kairu.

-"Jackpot! Now let's drain this thing and go home." Boomer said but when he and his friends were about to drain the energy, somebody threw three nets and trapped team Stax.

-"What the!?" Ky exclaimed as he and his friends were incapacitated by the nets. Then many people with dark suits and night vision visors appeared from behind the trees.

-"We got the package." One of the assaulters said.

-"Who are you?" Boomer asked.

-"And what do you want?" Maya applied.

-"We're the kind of people you don't mess with, and that dark glowing thing over there is gonna make us have a lot of cash." One of them said, revealing them to be mercenaries.

-"This…is…just…not…RIGHT!" Ky yelled as his scar and left eye started glow in green, then he ripped off the net he was trapped in.

-"What? How did he got loose?" The leader said.

-"Time to play…" Ky whispered with a monstrous voice and he punch the leader and then he used his inner kairu to make a big push of air to kill the torches of the mercenaries.

-"I can't see anything!" One of the mercenaries yelled.

-"Is all right, switch to night vision." The leader said and the rest of his team used their visors to see in the dark, only Maya and Boomer who were tied up were the only ones who couldn't see anything.

-"I saw something, wait wha…AAAAAAHHHH!" One of the voices could be heard screaming.

-"Find out who's screaming!" The leader ordered.

-"He's got me!"

-"Shoot over there!"

***Gunshots***

-"Help me!"

-"Stay back!"

-"Stay away from me!"  
After the noises ended Ky freed his friends and they drained the shadow kairu completing their mission.

-"So Ky, what happened to those guys?" Maya asked.

-"Yeah, We couldn't see anything but we could hear."Boomer applied.

-"Uh…I beat them and then they ran away." Ky said but what really happened if we go back to see the place team Stax left, the mercenaries never left or ran away they were right there…but lifeless as the whole place was covered with blood.

Back to our team, they picked another signal but there was something about this that made Ky very uncomfortable about it was that the other kairu signal was coming from the castle of Kieran McCann.

-"The kairu's signal is coming from Kieran's castle; I was hoping to get back there!" Maya said with a dreamy voice but Ky groaned angry in a low tone to make sure no one will hear him.

-"All right, we're landing now." Boomer commented and ky stormed back to his room, luckily neither of his friends saw him.

When they arrived obviously Maya was with her grin on her face for meeting her dreamy king, Boomer was hungry and he was looking for anything to eat. But Ky didn't entered to the castle with them, he just stayed outside because he thought he needed to clear his mind.

His head was so full of questions like: Why was he feeling so different? What happened back on the forest? Did Ky made them ran like he thinks or did he killed them? Why the scar on his face hasn't disappeared yet? And why did he felt angry every time he saw or think about Maya and king McCann together? Maybe because he actually felt something for Maya?  
-"Ghaa…if I keep thinking like this I'm gonna have a meltdown." Ky thought and then before he entered back inside the castle he thought that at least he should let Maya know how he feels.

But once Ky entered the castle, he couldn't move by what he saw.

-"hey, Maya. There's something I wanna…" Ky was saying until he saw Maya kissing Keiran.

-"What the!?" Ky exclaimed and that made Maya and McCann to pull apart.

-"Ky?" Maya said but then she saw Ky's scar which was starting to glow in green, so were his both eyes now.

-"Grrrrrr…..!" Ky growled and he stormed out.

-"Ky, wait! It's not what it looks like!" Maya said trying to get him.

-"Ky…" Maya started.

-"Get out of my sight!" Ky said with a monstrous voice while he kept walking away.

-"Would you just listen to…"Maya was saying until team Imperiaz arrived to attack the palace.

-"Well, well, well…seems team Stax is here for the kairu as well." Diara teased.

-"Let's finish these losers and get the kairu!" Koz said.

-"Heh…good luck with that." Ky said while his scar and his eyes were glowing green and he had an evil smirk on his face.

**To be continued…**


	3. Breaking point

**Chapter 3: Breaking point**

-"Oh, we'll have all the luck we need. As long as we have these guys on our side." Tenny said and then many dark ghosts like soldiers started to appeared behind team imperiaz.

-"So…the old bastard got himself an army." Ky whispered and he used his Jet Jump attack and then he used the Boulder Toss ability to attack a good squad of the soldiers, then Maya and Boomer joined the fight.

The battle kept going between team Stax and team Imperiaz alongside their shadow kairu soldiers but the battle was so intense that it was destroying the whole place and in one of those moments Ky punched one of the soldiers inside the castle and he crashed against a trophy room where a gun and many other things had fallen to the ground.

-"Huh? Nice…." Ky said and he picked that gun and the other things then shot at the shadow soldier, incredibly these guys were so real that they could actually bleed.

-"Ha-ha! Let's have some fun!" Ky exclaimed and he jumped back into the fight where he saw Maya attacking many soldiers as she could, during those moments Maya was knocked out from behind but when she opened her eyes she saw Ky using her as a meatshield!

-"Ky, but what are you doing!?" Maya exclaimed confused and stressed.

-"Taking you on a ride." Ky responded with a monstrous voice and with an evil smile.

-"WHAT?!" Maya exclaimed and when Koz shot an electric attack it hit on Maya shocking her and then Ky shot at Koz hurting his leg.

-"Ghaa!" Koz screamed in pain.

-"Don't think is over." Ky said and he threw him to the wall and started to punch him in the stomach.

A few minutes later, the whole shadow army had been defeated and team Imperiaz was without any energy left.

-"Don't think you win team Stax, we'll be back for more and when we do. We'll…" Diara said until she felt something on her stomach and she saw what was, it was a plasma sword stabbed in her stomach from behind. Then Ky got close to her.

-"Nighty night." Ky whispered and he snapped the princess' neck, this left everybody shocked.

-"What? Is not like you're gonna miss her." Ky said coldly but still having that evil smile on his face, Tenny and Koz were so angry that they ran to attack the leader of team Stax but he managed to grab them from their throats. Then Ky threw Tenny aside and he planted a slime grenade on Koz' face and pushed him to his sister and then…

***KABOOM***

-"Ky…what have you done, bro?" Boomer said.

-"Just another day in the job, right?" Ky said.

-"You killed them! That's not the way of a kairu warrior." Maya said.

-"You think I give a crap about it?" Ky said angry.

-"What happened to you?" Maya asked.

-"You really don't know? And you're supposed to be the smart one?" Ky said and then he turned around and started to walk away.

-"Hey! Where are you going?" Boomer said.

-"To end the shadow." Ky whispered but then king McCann came.

-"My home...is destroyed!" Kieran said.

-"Then get a new one, you're rich after all." Ky said while he was walking away.

-"You! This is your fault! You're the real problem here, Stax...but not anymore." Kieran said and he pulled out a gun.

-"Kieran, stop!" Maya exclaimed but he didn't listen to her.

-"This is all your fucking fault! She doesn't love you!" McCann said and he was about to pull the trigger but Ky turned around and he shot at the king in the head. Maya and Boomer were petrified after this and Ky only smirked.

-"Do you ever stop howling?" Ky said and he continued to walk away.

Later Ky had arrived to the entrance of Lokar's new lair and when he was about to enter he heard the X-scaper landing behind him, when he turned around he saw Maya exiting the ship.

-"Shouldn't Boomer come out with you?" Ky said smirking once again.

-"I told him to stay in the ship no matter what, because I gotta talk to you." Maya said.

-"Sorry, no time." Ky said and he was about to continue but Maya stopped him.

-"Can't you see that the green scar in your face has affected you?" Maya said.

-"I gotta say, I never really cared about it, and I thought you were supposed to be mad at me...since I killed your dreamy king." Ky said with an evil smile.

-"I lost Kieran…I don't wanna lose you!" Maya said but Ky didn't said anything so Maya thought that if she could say something that he wanted to hear from so long, maybe he'll come back to his senses so she grabbed him from his arms and made him turn around to see her.

-"Let's leave, we can both be free from these fights and conflicts…be together." Maya said but Ky grabbed her from her neck.

-"There's no _we, _there's never been a _we _before." Ky said coldly and he pushed her aside.

-"Ky, wait…" Maya said but then Ky interrupted her.

-"The Ky Stax you knew is no more; after all…you're one of the two persons who killed them." Ky said and he got in battle stance ready to fight Maya, but before she could make any move Ky moved really fast and he knocked her out with one single punch.

-"Sweet dreams." Ky whispered and when he was about to enter he saw the spiritual connection of master Boaddai in front of him.

_-"Ky! You will stop at this moment. Come back to the monastery immediately to face my judgment for you have broken the kairu code by killing an opponent in a kairu challenge and using weapons while in it, also for attacking your teammate. You are forbidden to enter Lokar's lair or do any other action until you come back...that is an order." _Master Boaddai said and Ky only rolled his eyes.

-"Sorry master, but I'm not the taking orders kind of guy." Ky said and he entered to Lokar's lair, ready to finish him and anyone who stands in his way.

**To be continued…**


	4. Putting an end to the shadow

**Chapter 4: Putting an end to the shadow**

Boomer exited the X-scaper fast after he saw how Ky had knocked out Maya in less than 30 seconds. While the leader of team Stax had entered to the lair of the master of Darkness, Boomer went to help Maya.

-"Maya! Are you okay?" Boomer asked worried.

-"Ugh…Boomer? What happened?" Maya asked waking up.

-"Ky knocked you out and then he entered Lokar's lair to who knows what." Boomer explained.

-"is that wound on his face…that green scar on his face is what's been making him act weird and now…Boomer, we have to find him!" Maya said so she and Boomer entered the lair as well.

Meanwhile Ky was sneaking trough the lair since Lokar had created his shadow army to defend the corridors of his hideout. When one of the soldiers was crossing one of the corridors he didn't saw Ky coming from behind him, then the leader of team Stax ripped off the dark trooper's heart with his bare hands. Then he heard like three other troopers arriving so he hide behind a pillar, the dark soldiers couldn't find him and when they turned around they saw Ky who only used the electric cage attack to stun them and make them kneel to the ground, with those freaks on the ground…

-"Time for my now favorite executions." Ky whispered and he stomped on a soldier's head, then to the other one he grabbed a chainsaw and stabbed it in his stomach and pressed the button of the chainsaw. Finally he grabbed the last soldier's shield and started to beat the crap out of him.

When team Hiverax and another squad of shadow kairu soldiers arrived at the site of the carnage they only saw the dead bodies of the soldiers until one of them started to move and it blew up revealing that Ky had been hided inside one of the corpses to lure his enemies into a trap.

-"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ky yelled in rage and he was all covered in blood and laughing maniacally.

-"It seems that our intruder is none other than Ky Stax." Hexus said.

-"HAHAHAHA! Gotta thank you Hiverax, because thanks to your little attack a few days ago…I never had this much fun!" Ky said and then he used his plasma energy blast attack to incinerate the rest of the soldiers leaving him against team Hiverax.

-"Ha! You are no match for us." Vexus declared.

-"We'll see about that." Ky whispered and he tackled Vexus and both of them fell to one of the lower levels of the lair.

When both Hexus and Nexus ran to find their brother they saw him with a shocked face but before his brothers could say something, Vexus was cut in half by a chainsaw and Ky started to laugh maniacally.

-"You will…you must pay!" Both Hexus and Nexus yelled in rage but Ky punched both of them and they we're almost out cold so Ky grabbed a rocket launcher he stole from the castle and he crushed Hexus head with it, then cut Nexus' throat with a knife and planted a grenade inside.

After he killed the so called powerful tam Hiverax, he proceeded to walk again and then he saw team Radikor and many shadow soldiers in front of him, preventing him to reach the master of darkness.

-"Not gonna let me keep up, right?" Ky said.

-"Wow…you're really clever, aren't you?" Techris mocked.

-"Let's finish this!" Zane exclaimed and he ordered the shadow soldiers to attack but the leader of team Stax slaughtered them like choking one of them with his partner's small intestine. After the whole shadow squad was vanquished the last fighters were team Radikor.

-"I've been waiting a long time for this." Zane declared as he was about to use one of his attacks until Ky attacked first with a smoke screen attack.

-"Gha! I can't see!" Zair exclaimed until she saw Ky jumping towards her and he punched her with a rock in his hands, tearing her face apart, then Techris spotted a trap which was a rope that if he stepped on it he would be hanging upside down but when he turned around Ky smashed the rock he was holding and threw its dust into Techris' mouth. When the E-teen was coughing all the dust out he didn't notice that he was going back to the trap and he got hanged and Ky used his knife and cut off his heart.

-"two down, one to go." Ky whispered and since Zane was barely recovering his sight, he saw Techris showing him an escape route.

-"Nice work, Techris. Let's find a way out of here and then we'll plumbed Ky for this." Zane aid and he jumped to the route but then he realized he jumped into a huge furnace and then he looked back and he also realized that it was not Techris since the skin was removed and Ky was grinning evilly. He ripped off Techris' skin and disguised himself as Techris to lure Zane into a trap. Now Zane was burned and killed because of the fire.

-"Now…let's end this." Ky said and he saw one guard running to the main room where Lokar's throne was.

-"Master! Master!" The guard said entering the room.

-"What is it?" Lokar asked irritated.

-"Master, an intruder had breached the lair. He killed several of our forces and all the E-teens and now he's coming to…" The guard was saying until Ky grabbed a spear and charged against the guard and stabbed him with the spear.

-"HA! No army, no guards and no E-teens. You're all alone, old man." Ky said but Lokar only laughed.

-"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I told those stupid brats of team Hiverax to not use the Lethal Sword attack since it wasn't prepared yet, but now you're rage may be unleashed but you won't be able to fight me. Prepare to die, son of Connor Stax." Lokar said as he stood up from his throne and shot a shadow kairu attack at Ky but he evaded the attack and shot Lokar in the left arm with a gun.

-Gha! So…now you play with no rules, right?" Lokar said as his left arm was bleeding severely.

-"You have no idea of how fun is it, though you may not end up alive in this game." Ky said and he tackled Lokar to the next room where Lokar was guarding all of his shadow kairu.

-"Would you look at this." Ky whispered and he saw all of the kairu energy stored for whatever plans the master of darkness, when Lokar tried to get up but Ky started to beat the living crap out of him.

-"Guess that you really care for your shadow kairu…let's see what happens if I do this." Ky said and he grabbed Lokar's X-reader and overloaded the container of the shadow kairu making the energy too unstable and it was destroying the energy, Lokar's lair and his forces that were expanded all around the world.

-"No…No! My plan! You've ruined everything!" Lokar yelled and Ky only responded with one single sound.

-"Hahahahahahaha…..hahahahahahaHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! Ky laughed maniacally as he exited the lair which was going to blow in seconds (A/N: Ky's laugh is similar to the predator's from the 1987 movie: Predator)

After Ky exited the lair and saw it blow up with the master of evil inside, something froze him and he couldn't move.

-"What the hell!?" Ky exclaimed and then behind him he saw Maya, Boomer and the Redakai council who were using their kairu energy to hold him and then Master Boaddai stepped in front.

-"Ky Stax, you're sentenced to return to the monastery to face the Redakai judgment."

**To be continued…**


	5. Judgment

**Chapter 5: Judgment**

The skies had turned grey as a portal is open on route to the monastery of master Boaddai, also the place for all of the Redakai reunions. But this time it wasn't a reunion but it was something more severe for Ky Stax, leader of team Stax and kairu champion, was sentenced to face the Redakai judgment.

Then many of the Redakai masters exited the portal and then Ky passed too but he was hand cuffed and the masters were using their inner kairu to stop Ky from any chance of escape he could think of, while he was walking through the stairs to get to the monastery he kept that scary smile on his face.

When he finally reached the main arena of the monastery, Ky could see Maya, Boomer, his dad and master Boaddai waiting for him.

-"He! Did you all miss me to wait for me here?" Ky said sarcastically but his dad looked at him with a disappointed look, Boomer with a confused look and Maya had a worried look.

-"Attention! We are about to begin." Master Boaddai said and Ky was left in the center of the room, meaning that the whole thing was about to begin.

-"I hereby charge Ky Stax for disobedience, broke of the kairu code, battle against own comrades, assassination, manipulation of the shadow kairu and treason. Does that sound about right to you, Ky?" Master Boaddai said.

-"Let me get this straight. Those were the things you charged me for? Like taking all the shadow kairu stuff wasn't enough, you had to drag me into court just because I was tough?" Ky said still with his scary smile.

-"You broke one of the important laws in the kairu code, and that was not to use weapons." Master Boaddai declared.

-"In case none of you haven't notice, using a gun and many things like them are both effective and fun! You have no idea of how it was to cut those bastards in half with a chainsaw." Ky exclaimed.

-"You obviously are not fight, son. We have to find out what's wrong." Connor said.

-"And if I resist, what? You'll ground me for three months?" Ky responded but then master Boaddai got up to maintain order.

-"Order! You still have many other charges." Master Boaddai said.

-"Like what? Disobedience? Some rules and orders are meant to be broken, Assassination? It made sure that the E-teens and the shadow army won't be a problem anymore, Manipulation of the shadow kairu? C'mon! I destroyed it!" Ky yelled.

-"None of that matters to all the violations you made! Your conduct is obviously misplaced for I knew that you weren't prepared to be a kairu champion yet…" Master Boaddai declared.

-"Wait a second, what's he saying?" Maya whispered to herself.

-"Your ego had made you a dishonorable warrior, now then…" Baoddai said.

-"If I may master, I know that Ky's actions weren't the ones of a kairu warrior. But even after you had to drag him into court just like he said, he got the job done because Lokar and his forces won't be a problem anymore." Boomer said.

-"He's right, besides Ky's behavior is not his fault. Team Hiverax used an attack called the Lethal Sword and since then he was starting to act differently…I swear that all of this matter is because of the venom running through his veins. We have to help him." Maya applied and Ky only heard it quietly.

-"What you say may be true students, but that does not change the fact of his violation of the kairu code, now Ky Stax you will be sentenced to…" Boaddai said but then he was interrupted.

-"Wait! You have to understand, master. Is not his fault and please you can't sentence him to anything because I…I…" Maya said but then someone breached the monastery.

When the smoke was cleared, many shadow soldiers were attacking the Redakai masters as well to team Stax and then Lokar, who had many wounds all around his face and chest, entered while he was laughing maniacally.

Then Ky finally broke free of his cuffs and then he saw a soldier with a chainsaw who tried to cut him but he ripped off a good piece of the ground to stop it.

-"Nice try, my turn." Ky said smiling and then he punched the shadow warrior in the face and grabbed his spear like rifle, taking advantage of the soldier kneeled dizzy in the ground he kicked him and then used the rifle as a baseball bat to decapitate the soldier.

-"Man, I love my job!" Ky yelled and he kept eliminating all of the shadow soldiers, once Lokar's soldiers were gone, he saw the master of darkness holding Maya as a hostage.

-"Listen well, Stax. You will surrender now or I'll kill my granddaughter or as you know her well, the only girl you ever loved." Lokar declared.

-"WHAT!?" Ky exclaimed blushing a little bit.

-"You know you can't deny it, you may have been angry at her but the unknown feeling of love inside you for her made you forget that…and that's why you won't do anything if you want my granddaughter to live." Lokar declared.

-"You…you're right, it's true that I love her…" Ky said as his eyes were turning blue slowly and Maya was both amazed and happy of what Ky just said.

-"…but that doesn't have to do anything related to squash you." Ky applied as his eyes turned green again and he grabbed the bazooka and shot the rocket at Lokar's head. After the explosion Ky's eyes turned blue again and the poisonous scar on his face had disappeared.

-"Ky! You're back to normal!" Maya said with joy on her voice as she hugged Ky.

-"Yeah…good to have the Ky we know instead of the psycho killer Ky." Boomer applied.

-"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact of what I've done…I killed the E-teens and many others…" Ky said sounding regretted.

-"It may be true, but today we learned that no matter the conflict within, you are still a worthy kairu warrior. I will remove the charges; you are free of the Redakai council." Master Boaddai said.

Later that night Ky was sitting on top of the X-scaper.

-"You do realize that I know you're there, right?" Ky said while Maya was standing behind him.

-"You sure you're okay?" Maya said.

-"Yeah…look, Maya. I'm so sorry…I killed…" Ky said until Maya putted her finger on his lips.

-"If it's about you when you killed Kieran, it doesn't matter anymore...For I have someone better." Maya said.

-"And who's that lucky guy?" Ky said unaware of what was happening and Maya only laughed a little bit.

-"The one I'm about to kiss." Maya said and then she pressed her lips on Ky's. At first this was shocking but then it turned relaxing…

This showed that no matter how he will change, no matter what he'll do…he'll always have someone to stand alongside him in every situation.

**THE END**


End file.
